From another world
by dragon5dragonblitz8
Summary: Hikari is from the world of fairy tail. one day as she is one a mission for the fairy tale guild she is mysteriously taken to the world of vampire knight. where she wakes up to see a brown haired girl with redish brown eyes and a silver haired boy. what will happen when they find out what she is? will she ever return home?
1. prologue

"hey hikari come here for a sec." natsu was looking at a mission to go kill the lyker a mix between a dragon and a Phoenix .

"coming" i said as i ran to see whats up.

"we are going on a mission" natsu told me exitedley.

"what!what are we going to do?" i asked shocked, natsu rarely spoke to me let alone ask me to go on missions with him.

"we are going to kill a lyker."replided happy.

"cool. so when do we leave" i asked anxously.

"right now" replied nastu.

as we got on the train i started to get nervous. this was my first joint mission. lucky for me natsu had motion sickness so we didn't have to talk.

the train ride was really long so i decided to take out a book from my bag. i always make sure to have one with me for long train rides.whenwe stopped at are stop happy had to drag natsu off the train i sighed and put the book away so that i could help drag natsu off the train. happy thanked me as i picked up natsu and carried him on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. honestly he needed to get over his motion sickness .as soon as i set him down he was back to normal. since this was a joint mission I had to keep my secret safe. I am a wolf that can make herself look human the only problem is that my tail and wolf ears are still there so I where a hat and a cloak. that isn't all i'm also half vampire I was bitten when I was four to save my life from a killer. I was born to a family of wolves like me but they soon got slaughtered only me and my sister survived but we were separated. I was taken in by an ice dragon named shizuma. she taught me ice dragon magic but I later grew ice dragon wings. 'I have to absolutely have to keep my secret safe from natsu and happy on this mission unless necessary' I thought to myself.

"hikari!" natsu yelled pulling out of my train of thought.

"what?"i asked

"are you all right" he asked concerned

"yeah i'm just fine.why do you ask"i replied

"no reason any way this is where the lyker is said to live but it only shows it self at nighttime so we will have to camp out" he said really fast

"k " I responded

when nighttime came we got ready for a long battle. when the fight started we were doing really good to begin with,but as the night drew on we were slowly starting to lose. I was thinking of a way to beat it when it grabbed natsu and happy making them defenseless. it was going to kill them. I felt helpless knowing I can't go full power on it. as they got closer to being killed I said "screw it damnit"and took my cloak and my hat off and unfolding my wings.natsu and happy were shocked at what they saw but I didn't care right now as I killed the lyker it loosened it's grip on them and let them go. when I was done killing it they were staring at me a lot.

"care to explain what that was"natsu says

I explained to them what I am exactly while they stood there stunned. when I finished I was thinking that they probably think that i'm a monster.

"that is so cool hikari" they said excitedly in unison

"you don't think i'm a monster or a freak" I said surprised

"of course not I wish you had told us sooner though"natsu said

"I was afraid of what you guys would think of me that's why I didn't tell anybody i'm sorry for that guys." I replied back

all of a sudden there was a blinded flash of light I heard natsu and happy cry out my name the next thing I knew I was in aforest near an old looking building I saw a silver haired boy and a short brown haired girl running to me that's when I blacked out.


	2. cross academy

I woke up to find myself on a couch in what appeared to be an office.

"you're awake!" a short brown haired girl shouted there was a scary looking silver haired guy next to her but I wasn't scared of him in the least.

"by the way my names yuki cross and this scary looking fella here is zero kiryu"she said

"whatever"said zero

"just ignore him okay, so what's yourname?"yuki asked

"it's hikari"i replied

"do you have a last name or a place to stay?"she asked

"no I don't have a last name or a place to stay"i replied all of a sudden zero decided to pull out a gun it said bloody rose on the side

"what the hell zero!"yelled yuki

"would you mind putting thefucking gun away"i asked I was starting to get pissed the fuck of at this jerk.

" I said would you get the fucking gun out of my god damn face! it's pissing me the hell off!"i screamed he still didn't put it away

"that's it I'm done"i screamed. yuki was looking at us both she was getting scared that he might actually shoot it at me but I wasn't about to let that happen,i unfolded my wings and headed for the window that was when he shot his gun it grazed my leg and it hurt like hell.

"what was that for zero!"yelled yuki clearly still shocked about the fact that I had wings.

"yeah what the fuck man that hurt like a bitch!"i yelled then yuki stared at me

"what"iasked

"that gun is only supposed to hurt vampires"she replied

"shit, well I guess that part of me is revealed"i said

"would you please fold your wings and sit down all of you"said a guy with glasses shit I just realized he was there the whole time

"yes head master"said yuki who was currently pulling zero to the other couch.

"what's a headmaster? is it thethe boss of a guild" I asked. everyone looked at me surprised

"you don't know what a head master is he's the person in charge of here"replied yuki

"where is here exactly because if remember correctly I should be heading back to the guild with natsu and happy with the head of the lyker to get our reward money" I ask

"you're at cross academy where vampires and humans attend school separated by day class for humans and night class for vampires"replied yuki

"seeing as you have no family and no place to go i'll adopt you and enroll you into school inthe day class"said the headmaster cheerfully

"fuck no I don't need to go to school I finished school when I was ten and you don't have god damn right to be my father I don't need to be adopted by a human because it was a human who killed 36 out of 38 of my family members. I already have a dragon raising me"i yelled

everyone was surprised at that

"oh and one more thing I wasn't born as a vampire I was turned when I was four to save my life from ahunter who wanted my head on a wall that's right a hunter tried to kill me before I was turned mother fucker so I don't trust people with a guns"i said as I glared at zero

"would you mine explaining how you have wings sweety"asked the head master I sighed and took of my cloak and hat which was pretty much the only clothes I wear except for a sports bra, shorts and socks and shoes they looked at me shocked as they saw my wolf tail ice dragon wings and wolf ears as well as myvampire fangs they were very surprised at what they saw the I decide to show them some of my ice dragon magic. I created a block of ice and carve out a 3d wolf then I colored the wolf black I breathed on it and it came to life I told it to eat this pill.It noded it's head and are the pill.

"That's better" it saud

"did thatwolf you make out of ice move and talk" asked yuki

"that's not all come over here and feel her, her name is kaya" I told them. they came over to pet her and they were all shocked.

"it feels real"they replied.

"well of course that is part of my ice dragon magic"i said it like it was no big deal

"your what" asked yuki and the head master at the same time.

"ice dragon magic you guys are acting like you've never seendragon magic"i said

"we haven't as a matter of fact"said the headmaster. since they have never seen it I took them out side and decided to open my ice portal and summon hiro my dragon.

"what did you just do"asked yuki clearly surprised at what she just saw

"just what it looks like I opened up my ice portal and summoned my dragon. now i'm going to show you what I looked likewhen I was born" I went to my wolf form and scared them all when I retuned to my other form I said "now you see why I only wear what I do because it would all tear I still have to take my cloak and hat off when I go to that form" I then started to explain everything about me

LATER THAT DAY

"hiiiikaaaariiii! guess what you'll be attending school starting Monday all the paper work has already been filled out you can share a dorm room with yuki kay!" head master was saying that really hyper like because he literaly giddy to the point where he could start bouncing off the walls any moment.

"here's your uniform also you'll bea prefect to. i'm excited to have a roommate it gets lonely sharing a room by myself all the time.

" i'm happy to hear that yuki" I said with a smile on my face

MONDAY

"come on hikari it's time to get up"yuki my new roommate told me.

"5 more minutes"i complained.

"you can't today's your first day of school"she told me

"shit I forgot all about that" I said as I quickly got out of bed and put my uniform on when we got to class I went to sit next to yuki. then the teacher came in.

"I believe we have a new student today can you please come and introduce yourself to the class"he said I got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"hi my name is hikari. it's nice to meet you all I hope we can be good friends" I said the class started to cheer then the teacher said

"does anyone have any questions for hikari here" he asked then a few hands went up

"you with the purple hair" I said

"do you have a boyfriend" she asked

"No I don't I do like someone though"i replied I wasn't entirely lying but I did have a crush on herthen another hand went up

"you with the red hair" I said

"what's his name" she asked

"Its not a he but rather a her and her name's lissana strauss" I replied there wasone more hand

"yes you up front with the glasses"i said getting tired of this

"yes as class president I want to know why you don't have a last name hikari" he said ohgreat it's a prissy little fucking class president

I sighed and replied with" i don't because my family was slaughtered the day after I was born and only me and my big sis managed to survive even though we got separated a year laterbecause she was kidnapped before then she never told me what are last name as a matter of fact she forgot herselfand we just called each other by our first name any way. there happy" every one stood there silently.

"you may go back to your seat now"the teacher said.


	3. being a prefect

this chapter is just going to describe the job through hikari's point of viewso sorry that it's short

being a prefect sucked i mean all you did was stop the girls and guys from trampling the nightclass students as they went to and from class. as well as do patrols around school to make sure that the day class students weren't out past curfew and trying to get close to night class and take pictures of them. we occasionally get into fight with the night class students which is probably the best part of this job. although i would rather be back at the guild with lucy,natsu, happy and the others.i really miss them when ever i get into a fight with eithera day class or night class it reminds me of when my best friend lucy would yell at grey to put his clothes back on or when grey and natsu fight because they absolutely hate each other. I mean natsu has fire dragon slaying magic and grey has ice make magic they just don't mix well together. although he seems to like me and I have ice dragon slaying magic. I miss every one so much I just want to go home.


	4. a late night trip to town

it was late at night and I had a break from my prefect duty so I thought I decide to go take a stroll in town. when I was in town I went to the 24/7 store for some food. when I got out of the store I decide to wonder around aimlessly. that was my first mistake. my second mistake was when I saw a kid crying and asked him what was wrong. he told me he couldn't find his mom so I decided to help him find her. my third mistake was taking him down an alley way as a short cut across town that's when he jumped off my back.when I turned around to ask him what was wrong that's when it happened.he grabed me by the shirt of my uniform and brought me to the ground. that's when I realized he was a level E. well shit I forgot my weapon that was the biggest mistake I could have ever made. for those of you that want to know what my weapon is it's a katana named dragon fang. when you yell roar of the dragon it changes shape to look like a serated fang that can light on fire. as he got closer to biting my neck I decide to resort to freezing his arm and breaking it. he screamed and stepped back a little bit dazed which gave me enough time to make an ice dagger and stab it through his heart he then turned to dust.

"poor kid. he was turned into a level E. he was young to" I sighed when I got out off the ally I was surrounded by a lot of level E's. hell this is going to be one long fucking night. I then changed my ice dagger into two katana's when I did that the level E's charged at me. I screamed and charged at them at the same time. I was starting to win when I realized something this attack was organized someone was after me but I didn't know who it could be or why I mean this is the first time I actually left campus and go to town as for the reason I don't know that either. I just start killing them but it seems that for every oneI knock down 2 more replace it. I was starting to get fucking annoyed so I started in the direction of the academy cutting down any level E that was in my way. when I got to the gate I unfolded my wings and flew over the gate and straight to head masters office. when I came through the window I saw that yuki and zero were giving a report on the patrols. perfect I thought now I don't have go to there rooms and drag them here. they noticed my freaked out face.

"what's wrong hikari" yuki asked me

"a whole bunch of level E's just tried to kill me when I was in town. I not sure If they followed me but we need to get the day class students to safety before any one gets hurt or killed." the head master then called for kaname and told him to get the day class students to safety.

"oh yea that's not all it was an organized attack. there were more level E's then there were in town and they were all after my head. funny thing is that was my first time in town and I got attacked by some one who's out for my head. I just want to go home already!"i said as I yelled the last part. that's when I turned my head slightly to the side because I heard the click of some one setting a timer on a bomb to blow up the gate.

"what is it"they asked me that bomb was about to go off and we were in the building closet to the gate. I quickly grabbed zero, yuki and the head master and unfolded my wingsand flew out the window just in time because when we got higher than the building the bomb went of demolishing the gate and the office building with it they were surprised as I set them down they thanked me for saving their lives. then we were surrounded by level E's. they were eyeballing me like I was fresh meat.

"so this is the girl that lady karou want's"one of them say as they point to me

"who's lady karou"i ask

"you know her as kotoura" one of them said

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. wait! what! what did I do to her?!?!?!?!" I ask shocked kotoura was my old girlfriend

"you broke her heart when you broke up with her and now she wants to break you for what you did to her" the level E says

"well shit I wondered where she disappeared to after that. hey I told her that it just wasn't working for me. my feeling for were gone" I said and shrugged my shoulders and shake my head then they rush us.


	5. meeting lady karou(kotoura)

"stop!!!!" someone yelled from the back of the hoard of level E's. all of them froze and made a path for whoever said it. sure enough it was kotoura and damn did she look pissed especially when she saw me.

"well if it isn't my favorite ex girlfriend hikari. what brings you to the vampire knight world?"she asked

"nothing really except for the fact that after I beat the lyker with natsu and happy there was a blinding flash of light and next thing I knew I was here. you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you kotoura?"I said. seeing her again kind of made me happy because she was alive and okay but I was starting to get pissed off I mean she is trying to kill me because I broke up with her. if I knew she was going to do this I probably wouldn't have even dated her in the first place.

"it's lady karou now! I have nothing to do with your arrival here." she says to me but I know she's lying. she was never good at it but whenever she would lie the tone of her voice would change completely.

"your lying. now I know the reason that i'm here is because of you" I smile evilly this was going to be one fun fight and I haven't had one sinceI got here. I unfolded my wing, changed my nails to claws, opened my ice portal and called my dragon, and made a bunch of ice wolves, dragon and tigers. after that we rushed each other and the fight hadbegun.

"go guard the day class students." I yell to zero, yuki andhead master. they started to run to where the students were but level E's startedto chase after them.

"ah hell no. you aren't going to stop them from reaching the students" i say as I get in front of them and slice them in half.

"you know I noticed something." I say

"oh yea and what would that be?" asked lady karou although to me she's still the same kotoura that was afraid of just about anythingthat seemed scary.

"you purebloods are all the same. you get back at whoever pissed you off orruined your life. every move you make is like a game of chess. you just wait for the right time and then you make the finishing move." I say I mean seriously this was pissing me off to the point where I just wanted to bit her head off. cause really she isn't the tough shit she makes herself out to be. she's just a little harder to kill then the level E's.

"well i'll be going now and trust me i'll be back to take your life soon."she said to me angrily

"i'll be ready to kick your ass when you decide to come back."i spat at her god I just wanted her dead. on that note she left for now.


	6. the battle

"Guess who hikari"says kotoura evily as she appears behind me.

"Oh I don't know maybe kotoura." I say sarcastically

"It's lady karou now!"She says angrily

"So I guess you came to try and kick my ass?"I say

"Of course"she replies snidley

"You know that I'm the one who will kick your ass right"I say as I yawn. Just then she attacked me and I was taken by surprise because she had some of her level E' s hold me down. I struggled and struggled but to no avail i couldn't break free. Kotoura went in for the kill. That's when I decided to change to into my ultimate form and break free. I looked like a humanoid blond wolf with ice dragon wings and I could still use my ice dragon magic and I have the strength of an ice dragon, a vampire and a wolf.

"hiiikkaarrrii" i hear some one yell i think it's the head master but when i look up it's natsu and happy.i quickly freeze kotoura and the level E's in place and make myself humanish looking they spot me and leap down giving me a big hug .

"hikari thank god we were worried sick about you"he says

"you were worried about me" i say shocked

"of course we were and the entire guild is here as well" he says sheepishly

"the entire guild huh well you all could-"i say but was cut off by yuki

"hikari i came to help since i wasn't much help to zero or the head master" says yuki as she runs up beside me

"Good to hear as i was saying before if the entire guild is here and now yuki you guys can get rid of the level E's but the leader is mine got it" i say that last part with a growl in my throat i then freeze the enemy and change back into my ultimate form shocking everyone but natsu and happy

"hey hikari"yells natsu

"yeah"i reply

"if we survive this do you want to go out"he says

"Sorry natsu but i like someone else"i reply then we rush the army of vampires with me heading for kotoura. the battle had begun.

\--time skip--

as the battle was coming to an end the only people that weren't exhausted or in the level E's case dead were me and kotoura. I had a surge of power and went straight for kotoura's neck. I pin her down my fangs inches away from her neck. then I say five words.

"this is the end kotoura" I say in her ear then I plunge my fangs into her neck killing her the battle has be won. I turn back into my mostly human form and natsu hands me my hat and cloak. I thank him as I put it on then every thing goes black.


	7. still at cross academy! what!

I woke up on a couch in a office. when I got up I saw that I was still at cross academy I should have gone home when I defeated kotoura in battle what the hell!

"she's awake" I hear yuki yell down the hall way. all of a sudden i'm being crowded by the entire guild. I then hear lisana say.

"so you want to explain why you looked like you did on the battlefield when we arrived and right before we rushed them." she says with a look that means she won't judge she just wans the truth.

"hey give her some space lisana" I hear natsu say

"but it's a question we all want the answer to" she replies

"me and happy don't need an answer" I hear him say

"now that you mention it you two were the only ones that weren't shocked you alredy know the answer don't you" she says with a hint of anger

"of course I do we found out on the lyker mission before she was swallowed by that light" he says mater of factly. she then looks at me.

"well we want an answer hikari" she says to me. I gulp and start to explain what had happened to me before I even joined the guild at seven. every one had there mouths open in surprise and shock and the occasional sad face when I told them about my family. when I was doneexplaining I sat there waiting for the response I feared the most. but instead lissana hugged me and she was close to tears.

" i'm sorry I asked you I never knew you had such a tough life before you joined us" she say I can tell that she had started to cry she looks at me with sad eyes.

"this certainly wasn't the response I thought I would get" I say happily

"what kind of response did you think you'd get" asks lisana curiously

"well I thought that I would be called a monster or a freak like some of the normal humans called me and the occasional wizard"i say remembering it all.

"well we won't call you that sweetie" she says. then the most unpredictable thing happened shekissed me. I could hear natsu in the back sounding a little surprised the same with lisana's brother and sister. she then said.

"look I know natsu asked to go out with him but you said no.Ihave had a crush on you for a long time now. would you be willing to go out with me hikari" she asks I can tell it took a lot of guts to do this especially in front of the entire guild

"I would love to lisana. you don'tneed to be afraid ok" I say softly

"hhhhhiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkaaaaaarrrrrriiiiii!"I hear the head master yell I move out of the way so that he lands face first on the floor.

"hikari how could you do that to your father"he says with big eyes that are close to tears.

"I told you before that i'm not you daughter you don't have the right to replace my family" I yell at him

"i sowy." he says

"you better be" I say angrily

"well with thatI have good news I enrolled all of your friend that are under eighteen into the school andyou are all allowed to wear what you came with you don't have to wear uniform" he says excitedly

"whaaaaaaaat!" we all yell at him surprised

"well until you go back home you still need to go to school" he says


	8. school is boring (3 years later)

It's official i hate school.

"This school is so stupid!!!!!"I yell throwing my hands in the air

"Now now no need to do that Hikari just calm down okay." The headmaster says

"Calm down!!!! You want me to calm down. I've been here for three years now without doing a single mission or getting into a fight, we haven't even found a way to go home yet and you want me to calm down are you insane??!!!!!!!!!!"I yell at him

I know he doesn't deserve to get yelled at butI needed to let my anger out and he was the closest person around. He is always tring to look at the bright side of things and make me feel better whenI get depressed becauseI can't go home. To make matters evenworse Zero decides to comes in. Great more trouble, Zero absoulutely hates my guts. He pulled out his bloody rose and pointed it at my head.

"Step away from the headmaster you monster." He says to me with venom in his voice

That commet kinda hurtI thought we were finally becoming friends too.I go to the window and open it, jumping out Iunfold my wings and fly to the roof where no one can get to me unless you have wings of course. Which makes it harder to find me and easier to ditch class.

"So this is were you went to huh" I hear Lissana say as she lands next to me.

Let me explain anyone who recieves my blood can be like me. Lissana decided to take in some of my blood two years back and now she's like me although the guild doesn't know about it yet. We're try to keep it a secret unless it's absolutelynecessary. The reason for that is that we don't know how her family will react as well as some of the guild members for that matter.

"Yep here i am."I say with a sigh pulling my knees into myself

"what happened?" She asks me sitting next to me

"Zero tried to kill me again today" I whine clearly upset about it

"Well don't worry you know that he can't kill you just hurt you right." She asks me as she kisses me for a minute

"Well yeah true,but he doesn't know that yet." I reply grinning and kissing her back.

"Don't worry you'll be just fine." She says smiling at me.

When went back to the headmaster's office later that night to apologize he said that it's understandable and not to worry. When we were done with that we went to bed because we had school in the morning godI hate school so much, I wishI could just go home already but we haven't found a way back yet.


	9. new student

\--Monday--

Ihate Mondays like absolutely hate them. The reason is because it's the start of the school week and torture

"Remind me again whyI have to go to school" I ask Yuki my roommate

"Because headmaster sees it fit to have you in school and this is your last year so don't complain" Yuki replies.

She had become less of a pushover over the years she's nice and sweet most the time but when she's mad she becomes like Zero which is scary sometimes becuase she seems like a sweet innocent girl.

"Yeah butI already know this stuff so why doI have to learn it again.I need excitment in my life and that hasn't happened since the incedent with Kotoura"I say with a sigh.I love to fight people that seem like their strong.

"Yeah we all know that you love to fight Hikari. Youalways go out and try to pick a fight with whoever seems strong" She says with a smirk on her face

"Yep what can i say it's fun"I say with a huge grin

When we take our seatsI smell something familiar to me.I look around the room confusedto try andsee where it's coming from.

"What's wrong" Yuki asks concerned

"I smell something familiar to my old lifeandI want to know where it's coming from"I reply anxiously. Then the teacher enters the room

"Alright take your seats it seems that we have a new student joining us today" He says

"I hope it's not another fan girl of the night class"I say

"You and me both Hikari" She comments back

"Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself "He says.

A blond haired girl from behind us stands up and walks down the isle. ThenI smell that familiarscent again. I realize thatit's coming from her. As she turns around to introduce herselfI seethat she hasred eyes. It reminded me of someone but who that was escaped me the more i thought about it.

"H-hello my name is Holo" She says shyly

"Alright any questions" The teacher asks a hand went up immediatelyand guess who it was the prissy little fucking class president.

"yes class president" The teacher says

"Yes well as class presidentI want to know why you don't have a last name and why your eyes are red" He asks.

I burst thenI mean the question about the eyes is okay but the whole why don't you have last name thing pisses me off.I was asked the same question damn question when i first came hereandI got pissed off by it.

"Hey I don't mind the question about the eyes but the one about having no last name is going to far" I yell with me standing upslamming my hands on the desk

"You got a problem with it Hikari" He taunts

"Actually yesI do you asked me the same thing whenI entered this school and it pissed me off and you know what it's none of your businessI don't care if you class rep that kind off stuff is personal got it!!!!!"I yell at him. everyone just stares at me wild eyed

"You want to fight?" He asks

"Sure I'd love to but if you remember the incedent 3 years ago thenI pretty sure you'll lose big time" I respond with a laugh

"Never mind sorry about the question about your last name" He says apoligeticaly while glaring at me.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Says the teacher

"Now where to put you? OhI know since she can help you and keep you safe why don't you sit next to Hikari over there" He says.

I have a feeling that the headmaster is involved in this somehow, I'll have to talk to him later. When the bell rings for lunch I go to my usual spot on the roof. Holo decided to follow me butI don't think that it's going to work cause unless you have wings you can't get up here.I unfold my wings and fly up to the roof and she does the most unpredictable thing she also unfolds wing and flys up. now that was unexpected

"H-how are you able to fly"I ask astonished

"WellI thought you would've realised by now that I'm half demon" She replies

"Yeah no sorry but i thought you were human" I say

"but I thought you were half demon with those wings" she protests

"Her half demon don't make me laugh" Lissana says

"Lissana where were you" I say excited

"Hang on let me finish k"she says

"K" I reply happily

"Here's the thing first of all those are ice dragon wings and second off all there isn't a drop of human blood in her body" Then she goes into the long explanation about me

"Oh well i'm sorry for confusing you for something else" She says even more shyly than before

"No prob" I say as i eat the bento that Lissana had made for me

"Hey no eating first Hikari" Lissana yells. Then she starts to chase me around that's when I feel the evil presence I stop abruptly and look in the direction that it's coming from and Lissana slams into me from behind.

"What the hell are you standing still for" She yells at me. Then I can tell that she feels the evil presence too.

"Lets go eat somewhere else today" I say

"Y-yeah lets do that" Lissana replies

"What's wrong guys" Holo asks

"You don't feel that presence" we ask her

"No I don't, sorry" She replies

\- Somewhere in town--

"So they're at that school over there huh" Somone says

"Yes that would be the case" Replies someone else

"Well then lets go meet the targets and put them in their graves" Says a third person as they all start to chuckle evilly


	10. another trip to town

okay so it's been three years since I went out to town. I figured that I should go out on a night of fun without anyone. I was taking a stroll through town when I felt that weird presence again. I felt like it was closing in on me so I ran. that's when I ran in to holo. she fell over and dropped her stuff

"oh god are you alright" I ask in a panicky voice

"yeah I'm fine but what's wrong with you" she asks confused

"um here grab my hand I'll help you up" I say getting more worried of what's approaching us

"ookk then" she replies.

I reached my hand out for her to grab it and when she grabbed my hand memories flooded my mind. I let go of her hand really fast when they finish.

"what's wrong now" she asks confused

"no way your you, I can't believe it your alive" I say astonished

"what do you mean of course I'm alive" she says even more confused then before

"no you don't get it I thought you were dead" I say a little to excitedly

"I don't understand what do you mean" she says

"do you not remember me holo nee" I say a little disappointed

"what do you mean" she responds

"you were raised by Shizuma oka-san too. weren't you" I asked

"yeah that was my mom's name but how do you know that" she asks suspiciaslly.

"well you remember the other girl that she raised" I ask

"yeah why" she said with a raised eyebrow

"well that was me" I said smiling

"whaaaaat! your kidding right" she yells

"nope" I smile at her. that was when I got a chill down my spine

"what's wrong" she asks me with a confused look

"shhh we're not alone" I whisper to her as I put my hand around her mouth to quiet her.

I scan around the area and notice three figures and what surprised me was that the presence I felt earlier and the other day had come from them

"shit, holo get ready to fly away and gostraight to the school ok i'm sure you can feel it to right. these people are dangerous"i say to her.

I pull my hand away from her and unfold my wings.

"now!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs and we take off and go to the school

"where have you been hikari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" lissana yells at me

"I was out ran into holo and met some trouble" I say as she stares at me

"what kind of trouble" she says while she glareing at me.

I'm the alpha wolf and all but her glare can get pretty scary almost like erzas

"remember the presences we felt the other day" I ask

"yeah why" she asks

"well I felt them again when I was in town that's how I ran into holo because I was running from them well they caught up to me and from what I could tell it was three people two girls and a guy" I say

"k well why didn't you just grab holo and run because I know that you stopped" she says

"well I tried but when I did some things happened" I reply

"what things" she asks

"well um remember how I told you I had a sister I thought was dead well it turns out she's not. she's holo"i say

"whaaaaaat!"she yell

"love you to"i say as i leave to go to my room.


	11. school infiltration

as class is about to start two girls and a guy walk into the classroom.

"we're sorry to say this but your teacher is sick and will be gone for awhile"they all say in unison.

it was certainly odd to have three substitute teachers but you know i didn't really care. except that weird evil presence was coming from them and i could tell lissana realized this to. so i took her to the nurse and stayed with her. When we got to the nurses office lissana pinned me to the wall and started to kiss me.she pushed me onto one of the cots and started to take off my shirt.as the cold air hit my skin my nerves whent into overdrive.we continued in like that for the rest of the hour. when the bell for school to end sounded we came out of the nurses office.

"we need to talk" i say as i grab holo to drag her to a different meeting spot then usual.

"what's this about" she asked me. me and lissana nod at each other

"those three"substitute teachers" aren't real they are the source of the evil presences we've been feeling." i said

"sooo" she responded

"so they're evil" me and lisana said in unison

"oh well that'sbad shouldn't we do something about it then" she said.

when me and lissana get back to our dorm we decided that we needed to have a talk with the rest of the guild so we called a meeting.

"what's this meeting about" asks natsu

"it's about those three new "substitute teachers" lissana replies

"what about them" questions lucy

"they're evil" i proclaim

"what makes you say that" asks mirajane

"well lets see they tried to kill me and the have an evil presence and they're just down right creepy" i reply

"that doesn't justify anything" yells erza

"she's right and you know it, they are evil"says lissana in a stern voice

"wow i think my authoritative self is wearing off on you"i say she responds with a grunt

"well with that said i would like everyone to meet someone. come on out don't be shy"i say. then holo steps out and everyone gasps when they see her eyes

"guys this is holo she's my sister i thought was dead" i introduce her everone just stands there staring. i chuckle

"well anyway she's half demon and my moms first adopted daughter." i say

'you don't need to say that so carelessly' lissana telepathically says

'yea yeah i know i'll be careful i'm not about to lose her again' i reply

'you think we'll be able to actual beat them when it comes to a fight' she asks

'of course when it comes to a fight we are always the winner' i answer grinning to myself


	12. Lissana revealed

i'm running from them those three who tried to kill me. while i'm running i bump into someone

"watch it" i yelled when i saw it was lissana i grabed her hand and ran.

"what the hell is going on hikari" yells lisana

"well let's jut say that those three are trying to kill me" i say as i barge into where the guild is staying

"what's going on" yells erza as she walks in

"what did you do this time?" she asks when she sees me

"nothing those three "substitute teachers" that i said were evil are just trying to kill me is all" i say. just then they bust in and grab lissana

"alright nobody moves or we'll kill her"says one of them

'can you get out on your own'i ask tellepathicly

'i can but then everyone else would find out'she says i look around to see the rest of the guild

"lissana!!!!!!!!" i hear mirajane yell

"let her go!!!" yells elfman

'yeah i don't think it matters in this case'i say

'alright' she responds

"don't"i say to the guild who just about rushed the three

"why shouldn't we huh" asks erza

"becuase...i'm sorry guys"i say

"don't be sorry hikari it was my desicion in the first place"says lissana

"what's she talking about" asks erza.

Just then lissana decides to reveal herself. which left everyone staring

"just don't kill them sweety"i say

"i thought i told you not to call me that."she says

"but I thought you liked it love"i reply with a hint of tease.

when she's done she just stands there scared because she doesn't want the guild to hurt her

"what did you do to her"yells erza,mirajane and elfman. when they rush me lissana stands in front of me protectivly

"stop it was my decision to become like this" says lissana then she tries to explain

"what do you mean" asks erza. lissana starts to explain and when she's done they just stare at us

"ok what i don't understand is why you did it"says mirajane

"well you know how me and hikari are in love so i became like this so that i can't die and so that we can be together forever"she says

"what the hell!" yells natsu

"i'm sorry for not telling you guys" says lissana

then i hear someone say monsters. i know that they are talking about us instantly. i glare in the direction of the voice to see that it came from zero.

"you aren't one to talk zero seeing how close you are to a level E vampire" i say

"tch whatever at least i am still a little human"he respond

i stood there shocked how could he say that. all of a sudden yuki tackles him and hits him on the head.

" I can believe you just said that"yells yukias she wails on him.

"Yuki calm down it's fine besides he's not lying we aren't human" I say as me and lissana pry her off of him

We walk back to our dorm room in silence. When we get there we lay on the bed cuddling.

"You left something out love" I say

"I know I did on purpose baby" she responds

"Oh" I say looking intrigued

"Yeah they don't need to know that we're mated or even about the whole thing. Other supernatural creatures will know, but they don't need to" she explains

"Makes sense" I say

Little did we know that someone from the guild was listening to the whole conversation.


	13. yuki's a what!

ever since lissana revealed the truth the guild keeps whispering when either of us walk by. honestly it's kind of annoying they don't realize we can hear everything that they're saying. it hurts to they're my family or at least I thought they were.

"hey lissana" I say

"yeah hikari" she responds

"why do they keep saying those thing about us" I ask

"probably because they don't understand" she says

"but four of them were raised by dragons and we lived in a world full of magic and supernatural creatures" I exclaim

I know baby just give them time ok" she says hugging me

"ok I will" I respond

after that talk we smelt it blood more specifically yuki's blood. we ran to where the scent was coming from and saw kaname from night class wiping his mouth and zero pointing his gun at him ready to shoot. that's when yuki got up and said don't shoot he's my brother shocking us all. after she collapsed we ran to her side and I picked her up putting her on my back.

"what are you doing hikari" zero yells

"being a friend unlike someone who's so damn close minded about the world" I respond with venom in my voice

"hikari, lissana you don't have to do this" kaname says a bit shocked

"of course we do she's our friend n matter what" lissana says while I nod

"honestly I'm a bit surprised but I figured she was different" I say

"yeah mother sealed her vampire self so that she would be safe" he explains

"and now that you broke the seal that means whoever was after her before will be coming to look for her again or they're already here controlling someone" I say

"correct" he simply say

I jump off the roof and land safely on the ground holding onto yuki. her scent has already changed and her appearance is starting to as well. I start carrying her to the night class's dorm smiling looking down at her.

"you were a badass before now you'll be more of a badass" I say to myself

I stop at the gates and nod towards the gate keeper to open the gates up. after he opens them I walk confidently into the main room of the dorm. some of the other night class students see me and come to see what's going on.

"yuki is a member of your dorm and sister to kaname you will treat her with respect or you will deal with me and him" I say sternly

they looked pissed one in particular who has different color eyes I believe his name is senri. he didn't have them before which means they've infiltrated already. I walk upstairs to her new dorm room and set her down gently on the bed. closing the door and locking the windows I sit next to her bed making sure that she stays safe. that's when senri comes in and I'm immediately on the defense standing in front of yuki growling.

"you can't harm me dog not without harming poor senri" he says chuckling

"who are you?" I ask

"me well I'm rido, rido kuran" he says smirking

"well I don't know the name but I do know that you have evil intent towards yuki so suggest you leave" I growl out deeply

he walks out of the room laughing and smirking. turning back to look at yuki I sigh in relief when I see that she's unharmed. I sit back down not letting that rido guy come back at all.


	14. rido kuran, who?

after the talk i had with senri or rido because of the possesion i made sure yuki was safe until she awoke and when she did she remebered her past, i was glad that she did i just hoped we could still be friends.

"morning sleepy head" i say when she wakes up

"fuck my head hurts" she says causing me to chuckle

"well of course it does you reganied all your memories and went back o being a pureblood" i say grinning

"and you're not surprised by this" she asks

"not really i figured that you were different by your scent" i say shrugging

"oh makes sense i guess" she responds

I nod and stand up stretching. I notice that it's day time now and that i need to get to class. Sighing i grab my bag and get ready to go.

" that won't be necessary hikari" kaname says as he leans in the doorway

"Why's that" I asked

"You and your mate lissanna see being transferred to night class" he says

"What why" I ask surprised

"I need you two to help keep yuki safe" he explains

"Ok fine but do we still get to go out during the day" I ask

"I don't see the problem so yes you can" he answers

"Thank you kaname" I say

He nods at me and tosses me my uniform. I check on yuki and she fell back asleep. Sighing again I change and go to find lissanna to talk to her about recent events.

"Hey lissanna" I say kissing her on the cheek

"Hey hikari" she responds grinning

"Did you hear the news" I ask

"Yeah we're transferring to night class" she responds

"Mhm and I think I know who we're supposed to protect her from." I say

"Hhhhmmmm and who's that hikari" she asks

"A man named what was it ah yes rido kuran I believe is his name. He's possessing some poor kid named senri. I feel bad for him." I explain

"Who's rido" she asks

"I don't know but he needs yuki for something and by the tone in his voice it didn't sound good" I say putting my head in her lap

She pets my head and I smile purring a bit. It's a perk of my dragon half. And I enjoy being able to do it although not many people know that I can purr. I miss my home back in magnolia with the forest and magic. I really want to go I don't like this universe so much anyway. It sucks here and there's barely any action so I don't really get a chance to spread my wings or let out my anger on a monster. But the main question going through my mind is who the hell is rido kuran and what the hell does he want with yuki. What's coming out way and are we even prepared enough for what potential war is headed out way. I guess the only way we'll know is if we just stay at our best till then.


	15. explanation

i open my eyes later that day or i guess i should say at night. i get up stretching and see that lissanna is still asleep. smiling i go and kiss her until she wakes up. after a couple minutes i feel her kissing back indicating that she's awake.

"morning or should i say night babe" i say chuckling

"shut up" she says playfully hitting my arm

"we need to head back classes are about to start and we need to make sure the dunderheads from the guild or school don't do anything" i offer her my hand to help her up

she takes my hand smiling and i pull her up. we head back to our dorm room and get changed into our new night class outfits. we meet yuki outside her room and get ready to go to class. we exit the building and walk out of the gates only to have to stop a fireball coming towards us.

"Dragneel what the hell was that for" I yell stomping up to him

"Because you took away our innocent lissana and made her a monster" he says

Lissana is about to walk up to us but I put my hand up having her stop. I look at natsu pissed off and punch him in the jaw and send him flying back. I motion for the others to continue to class as I stare him down.

"Listen here dragneel I didn't do anything wrong she wanted to be like that." I explain

"Bullshit you did something to her" he yells getting back up lighting his hand in fire

"No I didn't because unlike your dense stupid ass. I followed my MATES wishes. You wouldn't know anything about that though because you're so damn stupid" I growl cracking my knuckles

He launches at me and goes to punch me. I grab the hand he lite on fire and extinguish it.

"I'm an ice dragons child dragneel and I don't just mean adopted. No I mean I have her blood running through my veins same thing with the shadow wolf part of me" I sneer squeezing his hand

I drop him to the ground and go catch up with the others grinning happily. Even if it was a short fight I got to have one which made me a happy person.

" did you have to put emphasise on me being your mate" lisanna asks

"Yes I did" I respond proudly grinning, "he needs to know not to over step his boundaries"

"Alright but if we get bombarded with a bunch of questions" she says

"We probably will but I'll answer them so that you won't have to babe" I say

"Ok I'll hold you to that" she says smirking

We arrive at the classroom and we find a couple seats in the back. Apparently kaname teaches the class which should be interesting.

I put my arm around lissana and smile. I'm lucky she's my mate. Hell I'm really lucky she's so perfect and even gave up being human for me. I love her so much and will do anything for her.


	16. a night of questions

After class got out me and lissana went for a walk. I smiled and climbed to the top of a tree with her following. Sighing I put my head on her shoulder and she puts her arm around my waist.

"Do you think we'll ever go home?" I ask

"Honestly I don't know but for now let's just focus on the threat" she responds

"Alright I will babe" I say kissing her cheek smiling

Sadly our moment was interrupted by a very loud and annoying salamander.

"get your assdown here Hikari. The guild need to talk to you" he yells kicking the tree

Sighing I roll my eyes and stand up stretching. I hold my hand out for lissana to grab.

"Shall we go and face the music my lady" I say

"Why of course my love we shall" she giggles grabing my hand and standing up.

We fly to where the guild is staying ignoring salamander on the way. As we land in front of the doors we take a deep breath. I open the doors slowly but dramatically and get ready to face the music.

instantly I felt lissana get taken from my side as we entered. I tried to get her back but Mira punched me in the gut while Erza held her. This infuriated me more then ever. I angrily roared and used my full strength to push Mira away from me and punch Erza in the face to get her off of lissana.

"What the help was that" I yelled angrily as lissana checked for any injuries

"We were trying to get you away from my sister because of what you did to her" Mira spat at me

"I'm fine baby I'm ok" I lift her head and gently kiss her calming her down

"She punched you though fairly hard might I ad in Satan soul" she says as she hugs me tightly

I run my fingers through her hair slowly and glare at everyone.

"I find it funny how I'm the one called a monster when you punched me in the gut and tried to rip us apart" I growl at them

"You turned her into a monster" Mira yells

"She asked for it I didn't force her. Salamander did igneel ever tell you about mates" I say still glaring

"Yeah he did. He told me that a mate is your other half and that they're the one person you'll do anything for" he says scowling

"If I tried to tear Lucy from you and make it so you can't see her your mate then how would you feel" I say only slightly calmed down with lissana in my arms.

His eyes widen with realization at what I said and he looks down ashamed.

"You two are really mates then" he says looking apologetically at us

"Yes we are salamander" I say venomously

Mira and Erza's eyes widen after he explains and they look at us bowing.

"We're so sorry" Mira says

"You may hit me" Erza says

"You guys were so quick to judge and hurt both of us. It'll take a lot more then an apology to be forgiven" I say shaking my head

Picking up lissana she cuddles into my chest. I kiss her head and glare at the guild before spreading my wings and going back to our room.


	17. frustrations

"Well that was fun" lissanna say with a huff

"No kidding and now that the adrenaline has worn off my gut is starting to hurt" I say wincing

"Well yeah my sister did punch you in her Satan soul* She says making ice form and putting it on my stomach.

"Thanks baby." I say smiling

"Of course my wolf" she responds

We lay down in a field and she lays her head down on my chest. I run my fingers through her hair. My ears perked as I hear her start to sing. Smiling I close my eyes as we just relish in the presence of each other. After tonight I got scared I didn't want that to happen again ever.

"Never again." I say

"Hhmmm" she says looking up at me

"I don't want anyone to try and separate is again. Not again." I say starting to tear up

"Hey its ok you protected me we didn't get separated." She says kissing my nose and wiping a stray tear away.

I nod and hold her tighter wrapping my wing around her. She closes her eyes and she falls asleep. I can tell earlier had exhausted her just as much as it had frustrated me.

I carefully fly her up to our room and lay her in our bed. Then I quietly leave to go for a walk to calm down. Of course though that doesn't happen as I run into Erza. Which upsets me even more because I didn't want to see her at the moment.

"Hikari...fancy meeting you out here." She says

I didn't respond I was still so angry at her at the guild. They called me a monster. Tried to separate me from my mate. Even beat me. As I recalled this I got angrier and angrier.

"I'm sorry to do this hikari" she says which angers me more

Then the guild surrounds me. I got even angrier then and clenched my fists.

"What the hell is this master." I say turning to him


	18. struggles

I wake with a start a quickly look around. I'm in a dark room and my wrists hurt a lot. When I try to move I notice the chains around my wrists and feet. Clenching my teeth I use all my strength to try and break free but it doesn't work.

"You're awake good" I hear mira say from near the door

"Fuck you" I respond angrily spitting towards her

She smirks when I do that and walks up to me. When she gets close she punches me in the head causing me to spit out some blood. Growling I try to bite her only to get hit in the back.

"Tell us how to reverse the spell you did" I hear erza say from behind me

"I told you there is no spell to be reversed" I reply angrily

"If you won't tell us we'll just have to beat it out of you then" erza said cracking her knuckles

I stayed silent since they wouldn't listen. That seemed to anger them more because next thing I know there's a sword in my leg. I wouldn't scream though they won't get that satisfaction from me.

I had to get out of here somehow and get lissana. How I'm going to do that is the question though. I look around again carefully as to not let them catch on. I see only a door and a tiny window that I wouldn't be able to fit through.

It looks like the door would be my only way out. I see a glint by the door and see the keys to my restraints. If I could just get them I'd be home free. My train of thought stops as the blade is pulled out of my leg and the wound being stepped on.

I clench my teeth and continue to stay silent. I just needed to last till they leave and I'd attempt to escape. That's easier thought then done though. I was cut is and bruised pretty badly by the time they left.

I was lucky though that I hid my ears, tail and wings so they didn't get hurt. It took a good bit of energy to do that though so I'm a little tired as well. Since everyone is gone I started to struggle some more to loosen the chains from the walls.

I was struggling for a few minutes before I heard the first bolt pop out and land on the floor. Hearing it pop out have me new strength as I struggled even more. The bolts started poping out one by one till the chains were no longer attached to the wall. Grining victoriously I made my way to the door and grabbed the keys quickly removing the chains from my wrists.

Once I did that I broke the door down and started to run. I used my nose to avoid where anyone else was. As I came to the exit I slammed the door open only to be met with lightning and water attacks.

I growled and looked up to see laxus and juvia. They are a pain when they work together. I stared them down and got ready to fight.


	19. I'm on my way

"Laxus, juvia please move I dont want to fight you guys." I say trying to by me some time at least

"juvia is sorry hirakri but master has asked juvia to stop you" she says

Laxus just smirks and crackles with his lighting shooting it at me. I managed to dodged it but only barely. I can tell I'm tired and they can to.

"Laxus you of all people should know I'm not lying about her being my mate" I yell at him

"What's that supposed to mean punk" he tells firing more lighting at me hitting my arm

I grunt in pain but before I can recover I'm hit with juvias attack.

"While you may not want to recognize it your dragon is pushing you to recognize your mate." I scream

He falters in realization at what I say. I can tell it angered him that I was right though so I went for a different tactic his mate.

"If mirajane was ripped from you and kept from you would you be ok with that or would you and your dragon rampage and try to get her back" I say collapsing in pain

He froze when I said that and juvia looked confused. I might be able to get juvia to help to if I can.

"And juvia if someone to your gray against his will what about you" I say weakly

I could see her eyes darken when she thought about it. I was so dizzy and in pain that i was seeing stars. As I was passing out I felt someone pick me up and mutter to themselves.

When I woke up next I was on a couch and bandaged up. I sat up but immediately felt pain so I layed back down.

"Dont move to much punk or you'll hurt more" I here the familiar voice of Laxus say

"What made you decide to help me then laxus" I ask

"I realized you were right kid about the whole mate thing especially when you told me what you did." He said gruffly

Sighing I slowly sit up and look at him. Looking around I saw juvia in the corner she seemed upset.

"Juvs you ok" I ask

That seems to startle her and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Juvia is sorry juvia hurt you even though master said juvia should juvia should've known better" she says launching at me and hugging me tightly

I tried not to wince but I grunt and told her it was ok that I understand. After she let go I was finally able to breath. I smiled at her and pat her on the back.

"Its ok juvs i understand just help me find and get lissana back. It's all I want and then when we eventually go back home we may quit the guild and start our own me and lissana. If you guys wanna join thatd be cool but I know it asks a lot of you." I say

"I understand punk you quitting the guild and we'll help but I wont leave with you I gotta mate there kid" he says

"Then let's go get my mate, liassana were on our way" I say standing up


End file.
